Pure love of Elanor
by wHiTe eLaNoR
Summary: After the battle at the Pelennor Fields, Eowyn was sent to the Houses of Healings. Her grace, beauty, skills and determination captured the heart of the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. Will they live happily ever after? R&R plz.. [End]
1. Prologue

Author's note: Well, I do love the cute pairing of Eowyn and Faramir, But Eowyn and that gorgeous Elf Prince Legolas is way more better! Well I hope you enjoy and please review!!!

The first part and the characters were taken from JRR Tolkien's creative work, but the rest is mine!!

Prolouge

"Begone, foul dwimmerlaik, lord of carrion! Leave the dead in peace!" Dernhelm shouted to the Witch King. 

A cold voice answered: "Come not between the Nazgul and his prey! Or he will not slay thee in thy turn. He will bear thee away to the houses of lamenation, beyond all darkness, where thy flesh shall be devoured, and thy shrivelled mind be left naked to the Lidless Eye."

A sword rang as it was drawn. "Do what you will; but I will hinder it, if I may."

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me!"

Meriadoc the hobbit suddenly heard the strangest sound. It seem that Dernhelm laughed, a cold blast of laughter. He tried to recall where he heard the voice before.

"But no living man am I! You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter . You stand between me and my lord and kin. Begone, if you not be deathless! For living or dark undead, I will smite you if you touch him."

The winged creature screamed at her, but the nazgul did not answered her, and was silent, as if still in doubt. Merry did not felt fear within him anymore. He opened his eyes and the darkness was lifted from them. He was quite near to the winged beast, the Nazgul lord sat on it like a shadow of despair. A little to the left stood Dernhelm, Eowyn also. Her helm fell from her, and her bright hair, released from its bonds, gleamed with pale golden upon her shoulders. Her eyes grey as the sea were cold and hard, yet tears were on her cheek. A sword was in her hand, she raised her shield against the horror of her enemy's eyes.

Merry's mind flashed the memory of the face he saw at the riding from Dunharrow: the face of one that goes seeking death, having no hope. Pity filled his heart and great wonder, and suddenly he regained his courage. He clenched his hand, _She should not die, so fair, so desperate! At least she should die not alone, unaided._

Suddenly the great beast beat its hideous wings, and the wind of them was foul. Again it leaped into the air, and then swiftly fell down upon Eowyn, shrieking, striking with beak and claw.

Still she did not blench: maiden of the Rohirrim, child of kings, slender but as steel-blade, fair yet terrible. A swift stroke she dealt, skilled and deadly. It cut of the neck of the beast, and it fell on the battlefield like a stone. She jumped backwards as the huge shape crashed to ruin, its wings outspread, crumpled on the earth, and its shadow passed away. A bright light fell on her, her golden hair shone in the sunrise.

Out of the wreck rose the black rider, tall and threatening, towering above her. With a cry of hatred that stung the very ears like venom he let fall his mace. Eowyn's shield broke in many pieces, and her arm was broken; she stumbled to her knees. He bent over her like a cloud and he raised his mace to kill.

But suddenly he too stumbled forward with a cry of bitter pain. and his stroke went wide, driving to the ground. Merry's sword stabbed him from behind, shearing through the black mantle, and passing up beneath the hauberk had pierced the sinew behind his mighty knee. 

"Eowyn! Eowyn!" cried Merry. She then struggled up, with her last strength she drove her sword between crown and mantle, as the great shoulder bowed before her. The sword broke sparkling into many shards. The crown rolled away with a clang. Eowyn fell forward upon her fallen foe. But the mantle and hauberk were empty. Shapeless they lay now on the ground, torn and tumbled; and a cry went up into the shuddering air, and faded to a shrill wailing, passing with the wind, a voice bodiless and thin that died, and was swallowed up, and never heard again in the age of this world.

And there stood Meriadoc the hobbit in the midst of the slain, blinking like an owl in the daylight, tears blinded him, and through a mist he looked at Eowyn's fair head, as she lay and did not move. Eowyn, the shieldmaiden of Rohan, laid in glory beside the fallen king.

__

Author's note: Ok, get the idea? The romance between Legolas and Eowyn will be coming up in the next chapter. REVIEW please...........


	2. The healing of The Shieldmaiden

Chapter 1

Eowyn and Meriadoc were laid in beds in the houses of Healings, and they were tended well. The place that heals nearly everything, except for old age. But now their arts of healings were challenge, because they could not find a cure for the Black Shadow, for it came from the Nazgul. For who caught this illness will fell into an ever-deeper dream, and passed to silence and deadly cold, and soon they will die.

Ioreth, the eldest woman in the Houses of Healings, looked into the fair face of Faramir, the Steward of Gondor, and wept, for all the people loved him. And she said, "There was a time when the kings of Gondor ruled, they say! For an old lore: _The hands of the king are the hands of a healer. _And so the rightful king could ever be known." 

Gandalf replied: " Many remembered those words, Ioreth. A king has indeed return. Haven't you heard?"

"There was lots of crying and shouting and I was busy tending the sick," She answered. "All I hope those murdering devils do not come to this House and trouble the sick." 

---@

Aragorn came to the Houses of Healings with Eomer. He looked at the pale face of Eowyn and turned to Ioreth, "Have you _Athelas_?" 

"I do not know for sure my lord," she answered. "At least not by that name. I will go and ask of the herb-master; he knows all the old names."

" It is also called _Kingsfoil,_" said Aragorn; "and maybe you know it by that name, for the name was used by the country-folks."

"Well, if your lordship had named it at first I could have told you. No, we have none of it, I am sure about that. But we came upon it growing in the woods. I will go now and get it." Ioreth said.

"Go now, go as quick as your tongue and get me _kingsfoil_, if you want these people to get better." Aragorn demanded.

When Ioreth rode behind Gandalf on Shadowfax to the woods, Aragorn bade the other women to make the water hot. Then he took Eowyn's hand and laid the other upon the sick lady's brow. It was drenched with sweat, but Eowyn did not move. Aragorn said: " Here there is a grievous hurt and a heavy blow. Her shield-arm that was broken has been tended with skills, and it will mend in time, if she has the strength to live. But evil comes through the sword-arm, in that there now seems no life, although it is unbroken. But she was a brave and strong maiden, sterner than steel, being able to slay the Lord of the Nazgul, for he was favored by the dark lord. It was an evil doom that set her in his paths."

Then he added: " She is a fair maiden, fairest lady of the house of queens. And yet I know not how to speak about her. When I first looked on her and perceived her unhappiness, it seemed to me that I saw a white flower standing straight and proud, shapely as a lily, yet it was hard, as if wrought by elf-wrights out of steel. Or maybe a frost that had turned its sap to ice, where it stood, bitter-sweet, still fair to see, but doomed to fall and die?" 

"You are blameless in this matter, Aragorn, yet I knew not that Eowyn, my sister, was touched by any frost, until she first looked on you for she had fallen in love with you. Care and dreaded she had, and all she shared with me." Said Eomer.

"My friend," said Legolas, "you had horses, and deeds of arms, and the free fields, but she, born in the body of a maiden, had a spirit and courage equal of yours. Yet she waited upon an old man, whom she loved as a father, and watch him falling into darkness on the battlefield."

"Sorrow and pity have followed me ever since I left her desperate in Dunharrow and rode to the Paths of the Dead; and no fear upon that way was so present as the fear for what might befall her. And yet, Eomer, I say to you that she loves you more truly than me; for you she loves and knows; but in me she loves only a shadow and a thought: a hope of glory and great deeds, and lands far from the fields of Rohan."

And Aragorn added again: "I have, maybe, the power to heal her body, and to recall her from the dark valley. But to what she will awake: hope, or forgetfulness, or despair, I do not know. And if to despair, then she will die, unless other healing comes which I cannot bring. Alas! for her deeds have set her among the queens of great renown." 

Then Aragorn stooped and looked into her face, it was indeed white as a lily, cold as frost, and hard as diamond. But he bent and kissed her on the brow, and called her softly:

"Eowyn, Daughter of Eomund, awake! For your enemy has passed away!"

The fair maiden did not stirred, she began breathing deeply. Aragorn crushed two leaves of _athelas _and cast them into steaming water; and he laved her brow with it, and her right arm lying cold and nerveless on the coverlet. 

Eowyn opened her eyes and saw the fair face of Legolas, the concerned stare brought warmth to her body. She smiled at them and winked at her beloved brother, Eomer, with her clear grey eye. He then embraced her in his arm.

Ioreth gasped with excitement and recite a poem:

__

"When the black breath blows

and death's shadow grows

and all light pass,

come athelas! come athelas!

Life to the dying

In the king's hand lying!

Eowyn cried: " Tell me, dear brother, what of the Lord of the Mark?"

"He is dead," Eomer replied, "but he bade to you farewell, dearer than daughter. He lies now in great honour in the Citadel of Gondor."

"Oh! This is grievous!" she said. "And what of the king's esquire, the Halfling? Eomer, you shall make him a knight of the Riddermark, for he is valiant!"

"He lies nearby in this House, and dear sister, rest now, for you are weary." 

Legolas looked at the fair shieldmaiden, and left her to rest, and whispered under his breath, "I will cure you of any illness, and I will free you from the cage, my love."

__

Author's note: Ok...I'll just go slowly to the point so you can enjoy the story wholly. And to Kiki, read on. The story may have a different ending. REVIEW!!


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 2

As the first light of dawn shone on the land of Gondor, healers, warriors, and all busied themselves with their own tasks. The trees and flowers swayed serenely with the wind, it was a bright morning. Silence was the ambiance, as the war at Mordor not yet started, yet not ended. The captains, marshals and leader were engaged planning of the war ahead. 

The fair elven prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, was strolling alone peacefully in the garden of the Houses of Healing. The morning breeze was tranquil and he realized that he yearned for his home. Legolas laid his fair, yet stout hand on a white lily. 

"Beautiful and graceful, the flower is, swaying merrily with the wind. Yet strong, standing proud with confidence." He then plucked a few lilies and walked calmly to the Houses of Healing.

---@

Legolas knocked on the door gently, not wanting to rouse the sleeping beauty. But the fair maiden was standing, facing out the window. Clad in all white, her shield-arm was set in a sling of linen. Her face was pale, cold was her eyes. The prince elf pitied the maiden.

"Good Morning, lady of Rohan," Legolas greeted her.

"Good morning to you, Master Elf," She replied.

Then Legolas gave her the lilies and said, "The lilies reminded me of you, my lady. Proud, beautiful and gentle."

Eowyn faced the elf and said, "Nay, Elf! My hands are ungentle. I am a shieldmaiden, and I am ungentle. But I thank thee for the lilies, it is beautiful." She smiled and put the white lilies aside.

Legolas took her right hand; she quivered by the elf's gentle touch. He kisses her hand, looked into her cold grey eyes and said softly, "My lady, call me Legolas."

"Yes Legolas," She replied, spell-bounded.

Moving closer to the white lady, he whispered to her, "I will cure you of any illness, and I will free you from the cage, my love." He gazed dreamily in her eyes, and then looked at the lips and closer, and closer he got to her. Eowyn tried to stop him but his lips were on hers. 

---@

A woman of the Houses of Healings was carrying Eowyn breakfast to her chamber, when she saw the Elven Prince and Lady Eowyn was kissing. They moved away, Eowyn's pale face was red, she was blushing. The woman, named Typena, apologized for interrupting; she then leaved them in the chamber.

Still staggered by the sudden kiss from the elven prince, Eowyn sat down on her bed, then she looked at Legolas, who was leaning on the wall, and said, "What was that kiss for, Legolas?"

"To clear all darkness from you, my lady." Legolas replied. "I will not trouble you now, but can I take you for a walk after dusk?"

Eowyn smiled weakly and said, "Of course, I feel restless indoors and maybe I need a walk around the garden. I will wait for thee."

"Thank you." Legolas kissed Eowyn's fair cheek and he leaved the Houses of Healings.

__

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is too short and stuffs like that. I'm quite busy and I promise you that the next chapter will be out really soon. Thank you and please, if you have time, read my other story, the siege of the heirs and review it. REVIEW!!


	4. An apology from me

A few words from me.  
  
I'm really sorry for not writing the following chapters of this story because I was really busy and I totally forgot about it. To all readers, I apologize for your waiting of the next chapter. I promise that I'll post it within the end of this week. Thank you. 


	5. More apologies

_Author's note: I declare this story dead. I'm much too (I dunno what to say) busy and really out of ideas to continue the story. Sorry to the readers, I appreciate all the reviews, thank you very much. If you really want a (cough) sequel, please tell me so. I would like to say, the first two chapters aren't mine. Again, I apologize to all of you. _


End file.
